


The poor girl and the prince

by MissRai



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 22:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRai/pseuds/MissRai
Summary: She owes her life to this trickster god. He saved her from herself. Such a sweet girl, only wanting to protect her raven-haired god, no matter what the cost. Loyalty turned obsession? Or will her undying love be her end?





	The poor girl and the prince

**Author's Note:**

> First off I would like to say I do not own Thor, Loki or any of the marvel characters either from the movie Thor, The avengers or any marvel comics. I do however own my OC characters Rien, Jaridis and Salme. This is my very first Loki fanfiction so if you could please be kind in your criticism of my work that would be very appreciated thank you!

We are better off without her! All she does is cause problems and fights! When she's gone everything is better! We don't need her! We all hate her! Please send her away for good this time!" Jaridis, one of Rienne's younger sisters, screamed to her mother about every ones' apparent distaste for the oldest sibling. The girl in question, grit her teeth in an attempt to silence her retort to the allegations.   
Though their mother became frustrated and angry with the constant fighting, she never hesitated to remind each one of how much she despised them all, especially Rienne. With insults including but not limited to, wishing she was never born, useless, pathetic, moron, inconvenience and the list never ceased.   
Rienne, with her curly dark locks of hair sticking to her face, from the tears her soft brown eyes emitted, silently turned over in bed and hid her face in her pillow. The constant years of mistreatment had taken quite a toll on her small, fragile and impressionable mind. Thoughts of her father crossed her brain but only briefly. She had never met her real father, though from her mother, she heard he had a new family. 'Does he ever think of me? Of the one he left behind?' She thought. Rienne's mother birthed her two sisters, Jaridis and Salme, with another man who, in turn, abandoned them as well but not before leaving his demented and disturbing mental scars on the girl. She decided it didn't matter. Not having a proper paternal figure meant nothing to her. She just wanted peace and quiet.   
Heavily sighing, and noticing that the shouting had finally died down, Rienne walked up to her bedroom door and made sure it was securely locked. Satisfied, she made her way to her bedroom window and started to climb out. A tree, that seemed to have been on the property for ages, was conveniently stationed within arms reach, next to the girls bedroom. It was about mid-day and she decided to go for a quiet walk, to try and clear her thoughts. Staying cooped up in her room, listening to those hateful words, would only depress her more. Climbing down from the tree and hitting the ground with a soft 'thump', Rienne started making her way to the hustle and bustle of the Asgardian market place.   
Drowning out the background noise, she mindlessly walked about the open markets for a place to sit, all the while muttering to herself. "I need to leave but how can I Live on my own? I'm only ten. Just a stupid child." She continued to berate herself softly, unaware of the person stalking quietly behind her.   
Loki was up to his pranks again. He needed to get back at his brother, Thor, for humiliating him in front of everyone at the training grounds this morning. The young prince decided a walk around the market place might be helpful. Perhaps he could acquire some ingredients for a magical potion and transform his brother into a frog for a bit. The mischievous boy had just made his way around a fish stall when he saw her. A small, abnormally thin, dark curly haired girl, perhaps a year or two younger than he, muttering to herself. Her clothes consisted of a tattered old plain shirt and thin black pants that had a small hole in the right knee. Curiosity bubbled within him. What was a little, clearly poor, girl doing out here all alone? An orphan perhaps. That seemed logical from what he could see. Still, a child should never be out alone unsupervised, though he ignored the fact that he was doing the same.   
Finally, finding a small wooden bench to sit at, Rienne rested her tired, bare feet as she hoped up on the wooden bench and sat down. Clasping her hands together in front of her and fiddling with her thumbs, she bit her bottom lip and muttered, "I wonder, if I pleaded to the All-father, would he be so merciful as to kill me and set me free of this horrid life?".  
"I'm not too sure father would do that." Rienne heard a voice say and she quickly turned around with a startled gasp. Loki's piercing green eyes stared at her with curiosity. The girl examined the boy carefully. Expensive looking clothing, hair dark as night and slicked back perfectly, eyes like emeralds and skin clear and smooth. No bruises or scratches, unlike her own.  
"Um." She was at a loss for words. Unable to maintain eye-contact for very long, her light brown eyes darted to the floor.   
The boy bravely approached a little closer and asked, "Why would you say that?"  
Flustered, Rienne retorted, "It's none of your business! Don't you know spying and following people is wrong?" She did not intend for that to sound as harsh as it did.   
"Well," he replied as he cocked his head to one side trying to get a good look at her. "As a prince of Asgard, I'm free to do as I please." He smirked at her shocked reaction.   
"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't recognize you! My apologies!" She abruptly hoped off the bench. "I should get going." She quickly muttered and politely bowed to the boy. Soon after, she scurried off in a panic.   
"Wait!" She heard him call after her and she quickly turned to him.  
"Y-yes?" Rienne hesitantly replied.  
"You never answered my question." The boys' eyes never left hers and she was finding it rather difficult to maintain eye-contact. When he noticed her eyes quickly change to stare at the floor he walked up a little closer to her. "It's impolite to not look at someone when they are addressing you." His calm voice brought her eyes to meet his once more. "Will you tell me or not? Why do you want to die?"   
"I uh-no." She replied unsure she could trust this boy she only met moments ago.   
"Hmm." The boy hummed all the while his eyes never leaving her. He was studying her, trying to think of a way for her to tell him.   
"I-I should really get going." She softly spoke to him.   
"Will you be here again tomorrow?" The boy inquired.   
"I-I don't thi-"  
"It's settled then." Loki interrupted her. "We shall meet here tomorrow at noon, at this very bench. You shall answer my question without hesitation. Is that understood?" The girl looked flabbergasted. "Just remember, a prince does not like to be kept waiting." She silently nodded and once he turned his back to her to leave, she dashed towards home.   
Once the boy reached the palace gates, he sauntered in, not paying any mind to the guards and their bewildered expressions of the little prince returning home from who knows where. How had he left the palace grounds without being noticed?  
'Perhaps I should have escorted her home or at the very least asked a guard to.' Loki thought, walking down the great hallways of his home. Why he cared about the girl and her well-being, he couldn't understand. Perhaps his curiosity had gotten the better of him.'I didn't get her name.' He mentally chastised himself. "How ungentlemanly. Tomorrow I shall find out." He said aloud to himself.   
"Find out what brother?" It was Thor, making his way towards Loki looking smug, a huge smile plastered on his face. The raven haired boy sighed in annoyance, now remembering the humiliation his blond brother inflicted onto him this morning.   
"Nothing." Loki muttered and tried to move past his brother towards the library.   
"Oh come now Loki! Don't tell me you're still angry about this mornings' sparring practice!" Thor called out to his sibling and started to follow behind him.   
"Not at all Thor." Loki replied bitterly and the blond laughed.   
"Good, because I wanted a rematch tomorrow."   
"So sorry brother but I have plans." Loki, finally having reached the library, started rummaging through bookshelves looking for a particular piece of literature.   
"Plans? What plans could be more important than spending time sparring with me?" The blond pouted.  
Loki stared at Thor for a few seconds thinking about how selfish and self-centered he really could be. Releasing a heavy sigh, he replied, "I met someone at the market today and plan on meeting her again tomorrow." The raven haired boy started to make his way to his bedroom with a book clutched securely under his left arm.   
Thor took hold of his brother's shoulder, stopping him. "A girl?" The blond gave his sibling a look of disbelief.  
"Yes Thor, a girl. Do you not know of what that is?" Loki gave him an annoyed eye-roll.  
"Well of course I do but Loki, since when do you like girls?" Thor's laughter echoed down the hall as his brother stormed off. "Wait Loki! I only jest! Come now! I want to meet this girlfriend of yours!" Thor ran to catch up with the boy.   
Loki stopped mid stride and turned to face his brother. "She is not my girlfriend in any sense of the word. She is simply a girl whom I met. Now, I absolutely must get going, so why don't you go and do whatever it is you were up to?" The blond gave his brother a weak smile and nod. He knew Loki would be locked in his bedroom for hours reading his magic books. There was no arguing with his bookworm sibling. Thor knew, when Loki started practicing his magics, he wouldn't see the boy for days.


End file.
